


An accidental text

by Mycroffed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint accidentally sent Phil -- who is dead -- a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An accidental text

**Author's Note:**

> I have found a new muse! Wow! I am on a roll people.  
> This was based on a tumblr prompt I got.  
> Thank you for reading, kudoing and commenting.

Clint had only just woken up after a rather dirty dream about his boyfriend. He reached over in the bed in an attempt to get Phil to roll over to him. But when he couldn’t find him, he sighed and remembered that he was on a mission. As he facepalmed himself, he grabbed his phone and prepared a text for his lover.

He took a selfie of him laying in bed without a shirt on, looking at the camera with a heat in his eyes. He tagged it #thinkingboutyou and #missyou. He sent the tet before he could even think about it.

It wasn’t till a couple of minutes later that he realized what he had done. He had sent a text to a dead man. He swallowed tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that still hit him as he thought about Phil. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his eyes. “Why the hell even. How did I forget this?” He whispered.

Natasha, who was staying with him for a while, walked back into the room. “Clint, you alright?”

“I sent a text to Phil.” He whispered softly, lowering his arms to look at her. “How stupid is that?”

“Aww, Clint...” She said softly and walked over to him. When she sat down next to him, he curled up in her side. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I know.” He said with a small voice. “I know.”

The two of them were quiet for a couple of moments before Clint’s phone beeped, letting them know that he had a message.

Natasha grabbed the phone and checked who had sent Clint something, trying to determine if she could show it or not.

_1 New message -- Agent_

“Clint, I think this is important, you should probably check it.” She handed him the phone.

He took it, staring at the screen as he noticed who had texted him. “It’s Phil... Somebody must have his phone. That’s the only explanation.” He whispered softly. “He is dead, Nat, he can’t have texted me.”

Natasha stayed quiet, not really knowing what to tell him as she waited for him to read the text.

**Clint, you know that I can’t get distracted on missions. But I miss you too.**

Clint’s breath hitched in his throat. “Nat.. Nat it’s him.” He didn’t even listen to anything the Spider could say. He was too busy writing a next text to his dead lover who’s apparently not dead.

_Phil, is that really you?_

**Of course it’s really me, why wouldn’t it be?**

**Oh right.**

**I think we’ll need to talk.**

_Yes we do. where are you right now?_

**I’m on a mission, but I’ll be at the Tower as soon as I can.**

_Good. You’ve got some explaining to do._

**I know. I’m sorry, Clint.**

**Don’t tell anyone else please.**

_Nat’s here. But I won’t tell anyone else._

**Thank you.**

* * *

 

A week -- and a lot of exchanged texts -- later, Phil and Clint had finally agreed to a meetup in Shield HQ. Clint had been able to wrap his mind around the fact that Phil hadn’t been dead, in contrary to what Fury had told them during the last stage of the Battle of New York. At first, he needed to check his phone, to be sure that those texts were real, that Phil had really sent them to him.

The day of the meet-up, Natasha almost had to push Clint out of the door, he was that nervous. He had dressed up in a suit with a dark purple shirt and a tie. Only the best for Phil. He wasn’t the first one in Phil’s office -- which shouldn’t surprise him -- but it took him a while to walk to the desk, where the agent was sitting.

“Hello Clint.” He said softly before he got up and walked over to the archer. “How’ve you been?”

“How do you think?” Clint said quietly as he stared at the man. “I can’t believe you’re really alive.”

“Sometimes, neither can I. I’m sorry, Clint, I should’ve told you, but... There has been... a situation.” He looked away. “I can’t tell you the details because, honestly, I can’t remember anything.”

Clint didn’t say anything as he just stared at him. After about half a minute, Phil started to move uncomfortable. “Clint, could you... Say something please...”

“Phil... Don’t ever do that again to me, alright?” He whispered quietly. “I don’t think I would survive it.”

Phil’s heart broke a little and that’s when he stepped closer and pulled the archer into a passionate, hungry kiss. Clint closed his eyes and melted into the man as he got the kiss he had been dreaming about for weeks.

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Clint.”


End file.
